Entre el pasado y el futuro
by Vicki27
Summary: Haru y Kyoko son las mejores amigas, inseparables, casi hermanas; eso lo sabe todo el mundo... pero ¿qué es lo que ocultan? 5986, 2795, xxx86, xxx95 y más
1. Chapter 1

**Entre el pasado y el futuro:**

**Summary:**"Haru y Kyoko son las mejores amigas, inseparables, casi hermanas; eso lo sabe todo el mundo... pero ¿qué es lo que ocultan?, ¿por qué cuándo Reborn habló de Primo y sus guardianes Kyoko tenía los ojos llorosos y Haru la mirada perdida y apagada?, ¿quien es el chico al cual Haru llama por las noches llorando?, ¿de qué incendio hablaba Kyoko con su mejor amiga antes de que aparecieran los chicos? ¿Por qué Byakuran parece conocer a Haru? Ellas tendrán que decidirse entre seguir como hasta ahora sus vidas o enfrentar un cruel y doloroso pasado que no quieren recordar... ¿qué sabe Reborn de todo esto?, ¿la dura y estricta Lal tiene una debilidad?, ¿cuál es? Dicen que el pasado siempre vuelve... las dos muchachas lo aprenderán por las malas, a todo esto... ¿qué pensarán los guardianes cuándo sepan la verdad detrás de tantos secretos?, ¿podrán perdonar o será tan grave que les guarden rencor? ¿Qué elegirán ellas? Tan parecidos y tan distintos: ¿Pasado o Presente?, ¿Qué harías tú?"

**Prólogo:**

¿Cómo haces para olvidarte del dolor, la tristeza, el sufrimiento, el rencor, el odio, de la humillación, la decepción, la amargura, el desprecio, la soledad, la desilusión, la traición y de las ganas de venganza? Sólo hay una manera: tratar de olvidar todo y empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo y de todos los que alguna vez amaste; huir, empezar desde cero donde ya nadie te pueda lastimar.

Pero aunque uno se escape de su realidad, aunque tratemos de alejarnos de nuestro pasado, él siempre va a ir con nosotros; las desgracias siempre nos persiguen por eso hay que enfrentarlas, hay que dejar de tratar de nadar contra la corriente y enfrentar lo que nos lastima para poder hacer una nueva vida.

Eso es lo que aprenderán los protagonistas de esta historia quienes vivirán amores, odios, pasiones tormentosas, cariño, amistad, desilusiones, traiciones, mentiras, secretos, misterios, confusiones, dolor, esperanza, confianza, dolor y alegría; descubrirán que deben aprender a perdonar a quienes más daño le hicieron y que sólo así podrán obtener la paz necesaria en sus corazones para poder llegar a la tan deseada felicidad.

**N.A: **Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, disculpen si está algo aburrido pero quería expresar más o menos de que se va a tratar el fanfic, las parejas principales serán GokuHaru, TsuKyoko, xxx/Haru y xxx/Kyoko además habrá más parejas.

Va dedicado a todos los que lo lean en especial a Tsuki-chan.

Acepto todos los comentarios mientras sean con respeto.

Un beso grande a todos. Sayonara.

Vicki-chan.


	2. Rojo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sempai, esto no tiene ningún tipo de fin de lucro.

**Summary: **"Haru y Kyoko son las mejores amigas, inseparables, casi hermanas; eso lo sabe todo el mundo... pero ¿qué es lo que ocultan?, ¿por qué cuándo Reborn habló de Primo y sus guardianes Kyoko tenía los ojos llorosos y Haru la mirada perdida y apagada?, ¿quién es el chico al cual Haru llama por las noches llorando?, ¿de qué incendio hablaba Kyoko con su mejor amiga antes de que aparecieran los chicos? ¿Por qué Byakuran parece conocer a Haru? Ellas tendrán que decidirse entre seguir como hasta ahora sus vidas o enfrentar un cruel y doloroso pasado que no quieren recordar... ¿qué sabe Reborn de todo esto?, ¿la dura y estricta Lal tiene una debilidad?, ¿cuál es? Dicen que el pasado siempre vuelve... las dos muchachas lo aprenderán por las malas, a todo esto... ¿qué pensarán los guardianes cuándo sepan la verdad detrás de tantos secretos?, ¿podrán perdonar o será tan grave que les guarden rencor? ¿Qué elegirán ellas? Tan parecidos y tan distintos: ¿Pasado o Presente?, ¿Qué harías tú?"

Capítulo I: Rojo

En un bosque con altos pinos verdes y un arrollo de aguas limpias, en una mañana primaveral se podía ver a una pequeña niña recogiendo flores y tarareando una canción.

La pequeña de aparentemente unos diez años era de estatura normal para su edad, complexión delgada, largo cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en dos coletas, ojos grandes y expresivos de mirada dulce y pura color chocolate y una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que expresaba inocencia, alegría y bondad.

Tenía un vestido estampado de flores de cerezo y con fondo blanco que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, sus mangas eran cortas y llevaba un fino abrigo blanco encima, la niña se veía muy feliz después de todo ese lugar se parecía a los bosques de los cuentos de hadas que hace algunos años su mamá le contaba por las noches antes de dormir.

El bosque era muy grande y no tenía ningún tipo de desecho humano, sus árboles eran muy altos y habían variedades de ellos como por ejemplo pinos, cerezos, ciruelos, abetos y muchos más que ella no conocía; también tenía una cascada que desembocaba en el arroyo lo cual le daba más belleza si aún cabía y por último pero no menos importante había muchas flores (jazmines, rosas, narcisos, violetas, tulipanes, girasoles) de todo tipo y todos los colores, eran realmente preciosas, pero sus favoritas eran las rosas rojas ya que sentía que estas le demostraban sentimientos muy intensos como el amor, la fortaleza, la valentía, la pasión.

Ella deseaba ser como una rosa roja, tener la pasión de creer ciegamente y defender aquello en lo que cree, ser fuerte para proteger a aquellas personas que le importan, ser valiente para no dejarse vencer por las dificultades que pudiera haber en el camino y tener el amor suficiente para poder perdonar cualquier cosa, para ser capaz de dar su vida si es necesario por la felicidad de aquellos a quienes ama por todo eso el color rojo era su favorito.

Definitivamente, ella iba a parecerse a una rosa roja.

De repente el escenario cambio y esa niña ya no era una niña sino más bien una adolescente de unos 15 años, una adolescente que ya no tenía un vestido blanco estampado de Sakura´s sino un conjunto blanco compuesto por una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón blanco, un conjunto blanco manchado de sangre, de su propia sangre; su cabello largo atado en dos coletas ahora estaba suelto y lo llevaba por debajo de los hombros; sus ojos ya no lucían su mirada expresiva, dulce y que denotaba pureza ahora sus ojos sólo expresaban un gran dolor y un odio que sólo se comparaba al sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando y esa inocente sonrisa ya no existía en su bello rostro, ahora únicamente quedaban lágrimas.

El bosque se había transformado en una las afueras de una casa, casa que estaba en llamas… llamas que lo consumían todo, llamas que a pesar de que todos dijeran que parecían anaranjadas, ella, solamente ella, sabía que eran rojas.

De repente la chica ve como una sombra de hombre se estaba acercando hasta que…

¡Hahi! Otra vez lo mismo, ya no sé qué hacer para borrar todo esto de mi mente.

Ella se había despertado en su cuarto, llorando y algo sudada además de que tenía la boca seca.

¿Quién era ella? Su nombre era Miura Haru, tenía 14 años, alumna de una escuela de elite sólo para chicas y al cual se necesitaba un coeficiente intelectual alto para entrar, a la que se conocía sobre todo por ser una buena amiga (y autoproclamada futura esposa) del futuro décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, una familia de la mafia, Tsunayoshi Sawada o más conocido como Tsuna.

Además de su gran amistad con Kyoko Sasagawa, Takeshi Yamamoto y su amistad/rivalidad con Hayato Gokudera.

Lo mejor es que tome algo de agua, tengo la garganta seca – se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, mientras tomaba su vaso de agua recordó ese "sueño", por así decirlo, que tenía.

De repente, rió amargamente, sí el rojo era el color de la pasión, de la valentía, fortaleza y el amor pero también era el color de las llamas, de la sangre y la traición.

No, el rojo ya no era su color favorito porque aunque para todos el color de la muerte era el negro, ella y sólo ella sabía, que la muerte era de color rojo.

**N.A: **Ohayo minna-san! En serio que no sé como disculparme por el retraso de este capítulo, agradezco sinceramente a quienes lo han leído sobre todo a **Tsuki-chan, Angelzk y Marii-See, **mil gracias**. **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les aseguro que las rosas rojas tienen cierta importancia en la trama además de que hay una razón al porqué Haru no habla como siempre en tercera persona.

Por favor dejen reviews.

Besos.

Sayonara.

Vicki-chan.


	3. Amistad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sempai, esto no tiene ningún tipo de fin de lucro.

**Summary: **"Haru y Kyoko son las mejores amigas, inseparables, casi hermanas; eso lo sabe todo el mundo... pero ¿qué es lo que ocultan?, ¿por qué cuándo Reborn habló de Primo y sus guardianes Kyoko tenía los ojos llorosos y Haru la mirada perdida y apagada?, ¿quién es el chico al cual Haru llama por las noches llorando?, ¿de qué incendio hablaba Kyoko con su mejor amiga antes de que aparecieran los chicos? ¿Por qué Byakuran parece conocer a Haru? Ellas tendrán que decidirse entre seguir como hasta ahora sus vidas o enfrentar un cruel y doloroso pasado que no quieren recordar... ¿qué sabe Reborn de todo esto?, ¿la dura y estricta Lal tiene una debilidad?, ¿cuál es? Dicen que el pasado siempre vuelve... las dos muchachas lo aprenderán por las malas, a todo esto... ¿qué pensarán los guardianes cuándo sepan la verdad detrás de tantos secretos?, ¿podrán perdonar o será tan grave que les guarden rencor? ¿Qué elegirán ellas? Tan parecidos y tan distintos: ¿Pasado o Presente?, ¿Qué harías tú?"

Capítulo II: Amistad

Kyoko Sasagawa era la ídol de la Escuela Media de Namimori; todos o por lo menos la mayoría de los chicos sentían una atracción irremediable hacia ella.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Kyoko tenía un rostro muy bonito, ojos grandes color miel que siempre brindaban una mirada dulce hacia todas las personas; piel blanca que parecía ser suave al tacto; cabello corto y rubio m{as bien anaranjado, que se asemejaba a las llamas, del color del fuego; y unos labios que a muchos chicos le parecían apetecibles, aunque ninguno lo supiera con certeza ya que ella era demasiado sublime y angelical para que algún simple mortal pudiera profanar su pureza.

O al menos eso pensaban todos los chicos que estaban "enamorados" de Sasagawa Kyoko, entre ellos Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsuna gustaba de Kyoko desde su primer año de secundaria, ella era tan perfecta que no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado por ella y aunque al principio solamente se encandiló por su belleza, luego de conocerla supo que se había enamorado, porque si bien Kyoko era increíblemente hermosa por fuera, por dentro lo era aun más.

Ella tenía una dulce sonrisa que era capaz de calmar el dolor más profundo, una voz suave y tímida que era música para sus oídos y una mirada que lo hacía sentir en casa, estar en paz; además su manera de preocuparse por su hermano y sus amigos, su inocencia y su bondad hacían de Kyoko-chan un ángel. Su ángel.

Ya habían terminado las clases por ese día y mientras Tsuna iba pensando en lo afortunado que era de poder ver todas las mañanas la sonrisa de Kyoko-chan y escuchar su dulce voz, sus compañeros, amigos y guardianes Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi iban a su lado discutiendo.

O mejor dicho Gokudera le iba gritando a Yamamoto diciéndole que era un idiota por poner primero su práctica de beisbol antes que la seguridad del décimo mientras que este último sólo reía y trataba de calmar a su compañero.

Mientras en un parque algo alejado de donde estaban los chicos había una chica sentada en un columpio.

Estaba pensativa e incluso se podría afirmar que algo triste ya que tenía la cabeza gacha, se mecía lentamente hasta que de repente se detuvo y alzo la cabeza; sus ojos castaños se encontraron con unos ojos miel que la miraban con ternura y algo parecido a nostalgia.

Haru-chan – murmuró la chica de ojos miel mientras caminaba hacia la mencionada.

Hola Kyoko-chan – respondió Haru con voz ida, Kyoko estaba segura de que a pesar de que Haru la estaba mirando su mente se encontraba lejos de ese lugar _Y de este tiempo._

¿Qué sucede? - fue al grano la ídol de Namimori.

Otra vez tuve la misma pesadilla – contó Haru con la mirada apagada.

Kyoko palideció un poco y se sentó en el columpio de al lado de su amiga mientras la miraba, la otra chica le devolvió la mirada y con dolor Kyoko pudo ver que su amiga, a la cual consideraba su hermana, no tenía ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, ni dolor, ni miedo, ni rabia ni angustia. No había nada.

Sus ojos estaban algo rojos de llorar pero a pesar de eso se mostraban vacíos.

_Mi madre me dijo una vez que hay un punto en el que de tanto sufrir ya no sientes dolor… Cuánta razón tenía. _– Pensó Sasagawa con una triste sonrisa en los labios, una que no le mostraba a nadie que no fuera su casi-hermana pero que también formaba parte de la siempre dulce y alegre Kyoko, una parte que únicamente Haru conocía.

Esta última se había dado cuenta del humor de su amiga y cambió su semblante a uno determinado.

Aún así, una persona no puede quedarse estancada en el pasado ¿no es así Kyoko-chan? – preguntó Haru con una sonrisa, una que si bien no era alegre tenía inscrita en ella las palabras optimismo y esperanza.

Haru-chan… - murmuró la otra sorprendida.

La mencionada se levantó del columpio, sonrió aún más y le guiñó un ojo a la ídol, esta al ver la sonrisa de su amiga no pudo más que soltar las lágrimas y abrazar a Miura quien primero puso cara de sorpresa para después sonreír tiernamente a abrazarla con más fuerza.

Ne, Kyoko-chan. Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. Después de todo esta vez estamos juntas y no dejaremos que la historia se repita, pero para eso tenemos que ser fuertes; sólo así podremos cuidarlos y cumplir nuestra misión – le dijo la chica con tono maternal mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.

Pero ¿y si vuelve a ocurrir?, ¿y si no lo podemos evitar? Yo… yo no lo soportaría, no otra vez – dijo la chica de cabello naranja entre sollozos mientras abrazaba con más fuerza todavía a su compañera.

Confía en mí, no ocurrirá nada malo. Te lo prometo por nuestra amistad. – le contestó la otra dejando as{i tranquila a Kyoko.

_Y si ocurre… No, haré cualquier cosa para que no se repita la misma pesadilla. Lo siento Kyoko-chan pero si tengo que dar mi vida para que eso no pase lo haré sin pensarlo. Después de todo, si fuera así sería por el bien de todos._

**N.A: **Ohayo minna-san! Este capítulo no sé como haya quedado, espero que no los haya aburrido mucho, por cierto en el capítulo anterior me equivoqué y puse que Haru tenía 14 años cuando en realidad todos (menos Hibari, Mukuro y Ryohei que son dos años mayores y Chrome que es un año menor) tendrán 16 años. Agradezco sinceramente a quienes lo han leído sobre todo a **Luna de Artemis, Go men123, Tsuki-chan, Angelzk y Nikolas Sur, **mil gracias no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios**. **Por favor dejen reviews.

Besos.

Sayonara.

Vicki-chan.


End file.
